


Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon

by Oneenthusiasticshipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: #Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon, #SaraAva2018WinterFluffAThon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneenthusiasticshipper/pseuds/Oneenthusiasticshipper
Summary: A collection of fluffy fics. Promps from thebestdressedrebelinhistory. New prompt every chapter.





	1. First Snowfall

“Come on!” Sara said as she jumped on their bed and yanking off the covers. Ava grumbled as she curled up in a tight ball on the bed. Goosebumps instantly spreading over her bare torso and legs. Sara flopped down on Ava and kissed her shoulder. Ava moved into the warmth of Sara’s body. Sara then got up, much to Ava’s disappointment and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the bed. Ava barely comprehended where they were heading until they were at the big window in their living area.

Ava rubbed her eyes and mumbled about being up so early, having her warmth being ripped away from her, and that it was the day off so they could have slept in but no no no, Sara had to wake her up at six in the morning. She was soon silenced by the look of excitement on Sara’s face. “What..” Ava said smiling at Sara.

Sara stood by the window and in one fluid movement, she shoved aside the curtains and squealed “IT'S THE FIRST SNOWFALL!!!”

Sara pressed her face up against the glass and grinned at the mounds of white, fluffy snow. It took Ava a while to understand this news with her brain still bleary from sleep. Then, when comprehension struck, Ava stood back and giggled at Sara’s antics. 

“Well,” she said as she snaked her arms around Sara’s waist and squeezed her close, “Let’s go outside and enjoy the day off.” Ava buried her nose in the crook and Sara’s neck and kissed her twice before turning to put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and grabbing hats and mittens for them both.

Sara grabbed the mittens and pulled the hat over head before racing through the front door into the winter wonderland. Ava followed more slowly and just watched Sara meander around the yard while simultaneously catching the big snowflakes on her tongue. Ava’s heart melted just looking at the love of her life act so adorably. While Sara stood looking across the vast openness, Ava bent down to gather the sticky snow in her hand, perfect for snowballs. Sara turned to look at Ava but instead of being met by a bright smile, she was met by a facefull of snow., The grin was instantly wiped off Sara’s face when the snow hit her. She dragged her hand over her face ridding it of the cold, wet snow.

“You little-Hmph” Sara started to say but she was hit in the stomach by another snowball. Then she lunged. Ava sprinted across the yard before Sara could catch her but Sara was faster. She jumped and tackled Ava, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down to the snow. Sara fell on top of Ava, pinning her to the ground.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Sara said in her mock authority voice. “Looks like someone deserves a white wash.” Sara grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in Ava’s face despite her protests. When she was done, Ava looked up at her, laughter filling her eyes.  
“Ms. Lance, why on earth would you do that.” Ava said sitting up slightly so Sara was straddling her lap. Sara just grinned before pulling her into a deep kiss. “Because I love you.” She replied when she pulled away. “And because the first snowfall isn’t complete without at least one whitewashing.” She smirked and kissed Ava again. “I love you too, Sara. I love you so much.” Ava said. She then stood up pulling Sara to her feet. They stood side by side, admiring the beauty of the world. It was then, in the silence, that they realised they were home. That they were meant to be and no matter what happened, they had each other.


	2. Hanukkah

Sara always celebrated Christmas when she was younger and she still does now. She got really into the holiday. Her family always decorated right after Thanksgiving. She decorated the Waverider every year that she spent with the Legends there but now she lived with Ava. It was their first year together and that meant the first Christmas. While Ava was at work, Sara did not hesitate to decorate the whole place. She went full on Christmas mode. 

When Ava walked through the door, she stopped and stared. She looked around the house. There was a Christmas music playing softly in the background, there was a tree with ornaments waiting to be hung up, there was mistletoe and holly, a fire crackling in the fireplace, stockings above the fireplace, and other cheesy decorations.

Sara came out of the kitchen with two glasses of eggnog in her hand and a smell of gingerbread wafting in her wake. She grinned at Ava and handed her the glass before pecking her on the cheek. 

“What is all of this Sara?” Ava said looking nervously around the room.

“Christmas!” Sara said. She smirked and looked above Ava to see a branch of mistletoe hanging above them. Sara pulled her into a kiss but before she could deepen it, Ava pulled away looking ashamed.

“What, are you ok? Ava, what’s wrong.” Sara said immediately setting her glass down and taking Ava to the couch.

“It’s nothing, really..” Ava looked down, a small flush blooming across her face as if she were embarrassed about something.

“Ava, this is not nothing, tell me what is going on.” Sara took Ava’s face in her own, forcing her to look into her eyes. “Talk to me.”

“I...I am..I’m Jewish.” Ava said in a small whisper.

Sara just looked at her before looking embarrassed. “I’m so sorry Ava, I didn’t know. Um..what are we going to do? What do you want to do?”

There was a few moments of silence before Ava finally said “I know how much Christmas means to you Sara, I really do. I think we can compromise. I think we can celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas.”

Sara smiled “Yeah?”

Ava grinned back “Yeah.” 

“So tell me Sharpe, what is Hanukkah about and what do we do to celebrate it.” Sara said folding her feet underneath her as she leaned into Ava’s side, ready to hear about Hanukkah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not really know what to write for this one, but here it is. Hope you guys like it. Please comment and kudos because they make me happy.


	3. Decorating

Thanksgiving had arrived and had left and it was now December 2nd. Ava and Sara both had the weekend off so they decided that they should decorate for Christmas. On Friday morning, Ava was woken up by Sara placing warm kisses on her shoulders.

“Goodmorning, my love.” Ava said smiling and turning around to face Sara. Sara grinned and then softly kissed Ava’s lips. Ava smiled as Sara kissed her again and again.

“Are you ready for today?” Sara said as she placed her hand on Ava’s cheek and ran her thumb along it.

“I couldn't be more prepared. Let’s tackle the day. I will make breakfast and you go and get the boxes from the closet.” Ava said.

“I will do that.” Sara smirked. Then they both rolled out of bed, pulled on their Christmas footie pajamas, and went to do their tasks. 

Ava had just finished frying pancakes when Sara dragged the last box into the living room. They sat at the table smiling at eachother, totally and utterly in love.

“I love you so much.” Ava said taking Sara’s hand in her own.

“I love you too.” Sara said. Then she hopped up and took their plates to the kitchen. When she came back, she had two Santa hats in hand. She threw one at Ava who caught it and put it on. Sara then turned on her Christmas music and when Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas Is You came on, she started belting it out.

Ava giggled when Sara took her hand and sang “All I want for Christmas is you!” to her. Sara then proceeded to dance around the living room while simultaneously unpacking boxes and putting up ornaments on the tree they had gotten earlier.

Ava joined in and put up the stockings on the fireplace. When the star was on the top of the tree, they stood back admiring their work. Sara looked at Ava. Ava looked back and kissed her temple. Sara smirked and then pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. Ava was taken aback but when Ava just shrugged, she dove down to capture her mouth. They stood there, the mistletoe forgotten on the floor. They were happy. They were ready for Christmas. 

When they broke apart, Sara produced a small box from her back pocket. She smiled at Ava who looked confused when Sara bent down on one knee.

Sara looked at the ground and chuckled. “I had this whole speech prepared but I totally just forgot about two thirds of it so I will just keep it short. I want to spend my life with you. I want all the little things, like decorating for Christmas. You are the love of my life. Will you, Ava Sharpe, do me the honor of being my wife?” Sara opened the box to reveal a ring. 

Ava gasped and then brought her hands to her face. 

“Well, Ava?” Sara looked questionly at Ava.

Ava nodded and as she cried she said “Yes, yes, one hundred times yes. I love you so much.” Sara slid the ring on her finger and they kissed again and cried and kissed some more.

“Well Ms. Sharpe, should we continue our decorating or…” Sara said looking seductively up at Ava.

“I think the decorating can wait Ms. Lance.” Ava said taking Sara hand and pulling her to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos because they make me happy and I love you guys! Thanks for reading this!


	4. Huddling/Cuddling for Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this so sorry for mistakes. Please comment cause it makes me happy!

Of course the Legends would forget them in the cold vast land of Alaska. Of course Ava’s time courier wouldn’t work. Of course they had no backup. And of course Ava would be stuck with Sara. Sara of ALL people. 

They had gotten through the first hour and a half without having to be near each other. But it was starting to get dark and both women agreed that they didn’t want to freeze to death in 1736. There was no sign of life so they gathered their provisions: three water bottles (One of which was frozen solid), a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a box of fruit roll ups, and six diner mints.

The two gathered by the small fire which Sara managed to start with the few dry branches of wood. They were located under a small rock cliff. At least the wind wasn’t blowing on them.

Since it was 1736, they didn’t have the high tech winter jackets the waverider could have provided them with. Instead, they were dress in heavy mittens, hats, scarves, fur coats, tall boots, and fur pants. The wind and cold still bite through the clothes, chilling them to the bone.

Sara rubbed her hands over the fire to stop them from numbing. When Ava walked over, she looked up and gave a weak smile. She then hand Ava some of the sandwich and instructed her to eat. She did. Ava took a long sip of water before joining Sara by the fire.

“What’s up Sharpe, any sign of them?” Sara asked.

“No, nothing. Why is your team so incompetent? Why did they forget the important people?” Ava scoffed.

“I am flattered that you think me important.” Sara smirked.

“Shut up, you know what I meant.” Ava glared.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. Do you want a mint?” Sara asked.

Ava looked at her confused. “Why are you being nice? I thought we hated each other?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I don’t like you Sharpe. It’s just that fighting takes too much energy and if I kill you, I will either go insane from not talking to someone or I will freeze faster because I won’t have your body heat.” Sara said matter-of-factly.

“Oh…umm...can I have a mint?” Ava said flushing slightly when Sara’s hand bumped against hers when Sara handed her the mint.

“So,” Sara said leaning into Ava’s side, “Can I just talk to you?”

“Sure..we..we shouldn’t fall asleep, that could be very dangerous.” Ava said adjusting Sara so that they were both more comfortable and more warmer.

Sara talked on and on, she talked about being the White and Black Canary, Oliver Queen, being part of the League of Assassins. She talked about her childhood and Laurel, the Legends, and how it was like meeting Rip. Ava laughed at the funny parts (mostly stories about Zari and Nate), she comforted Sara when told her about Laurel’s addiction, and she was surprised when Sara told her her coming out story.

In turn, Ava told her about her life. How she was a clone and how she wasn’t that phased by it anymore. She told Sara that she was gay. (Of course Sara gave her the signature eyes) and what it was like working for the Bureau. She also told Sara about how Rip recruited her and how frustrating the Legends could be (Sara apologised on their behalf and told Ava she would work on getting them trained to obey orders and not be so stupid but she couldn’t promise anything.)

“Well Captain Lance, I feel like this conversation has really deepened out relationship. I am really glad I got stranded here with you. I would choose you over anyone else anyday.” Ava said when they had a few moments of silence. 

“Aww, you getting soft on me Sharpe?” Sara grinned. Ava’s heart fluttered and she blushed quickly saying “No, of course not, I didn-”

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I liked this too. Fruit roll up?” Sara asked pulling out the sugar from who knows were.

Ava smiled as Sara popped on her each of their mouths. Sara sighed in content and cuddled even further into Ava’s side. Ava smiled and she placed a small kiss on Sara’s head.

“Thank you for everything Sara.” Ava whispered.

“You too.” Sara replied.

They lay like that, cuddled up to each other, for warmth of course.

Sara cleared her throat and in a small raspy voice she said “Aves, I know you said we couldn’t sleep, but I’m really tired…”

Ava looked down to see Sara’s puppy dog eyes and she smiled. “Yeah, I think I’ve given up hope that your team will ever find us. I think it is safe to say we can go to sleep.” 

“I’ll set a timer on my watch. Twenty minutes.” Sara set the time and settled back into Ava’s side.

“Ava, before we go and sleep, I just want to do something.” Sara said turning to Ava.

“Yes?” Ava asked but before she could say anything else, Sara pressed her lips against Ava’s. Warmth spread throughout her body and Ava kissed Sara back. They both sighed into the kiss. Then Sara broke it and smiled at Ava. “Goodnight Aves.”

Ava smiled back. “Goodnight Sara.” 

They both closed their eyes and drifted off into an easy sleep, knowing they were safe in eachothers arms.

From the otherside of the glass, Zari smiled happily at the sight. Finally they had kissed. 

“Hey, Gideon? Is it to mean to keep the simulation up forever?” Zari asked turning to the ceiling of the Waverider.

“Yes Miss Tomaz. I don’t think Captain Lance or Agent Sharpe would appreciate you putting them in a simulation and having them tell their whole lifes story to each other.” Gideon replied.

“You are no fun.” Zari said, shoving a donut into her mouth. “Is it my fault I want these too to end up together?”

“No, I’m pretty sure all of us want the Cap to be happy with Ava and we all know that they will now be in love. Avalance will RISE!” Ray said coming in to watch the show.

“Miss Tomaz, Captain Lance will no doubt kill you when she finds out what you did.” Gideon said.

“Well, lucky for her, she will never know. Right now they are sleeping and I am turning off the simulation right now. So when they wake up, they will find themselves curled up in Sara’s bed because the Legends will have saved them from the coldest winter.” Zari said dramatically.

“If you say so.” Gideon in her cheeky tone.

“Cheeky bot.” Zari rolled her eyes. Then she called out “Mick! Come her and bring Ava and Sara to Sara’s room...And make sure that they are cuddling. Oh and have Sara be the little spoon!”


	5. Charles Dickens

Every year, Sara and Ava would drive down to Ava’s families farmhouse to take a break from life and just be together. It was tradition to always read A Christmas Carol on the way down seeing as it was always December when they went. They were all packed up and just leaving when Sara gave Ava the book. They switched reading and driving every year.

“You ready?” Sara asked.

“Yep.” Ava replied. Then Sara put the car in reverse and started the long trip to the farm.

“A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that.” Ava started. 

Sara listened as she drove. The light soon faded into darkness. The only lights were from the few cars they passed on the road and Ava’s reading light. 

They stopped halfway for a bathroom break and to get some snacks. Sara was just coming out of the gas station when she saw Ava leaning up against the car with a bag in her hand.

“Hey there girlie, you need a ride? I got candy…” Ava said as Sara came closer. Sara giggled lightly and beamed at Ava.

“I love you so much.” Sara said and pulled Ava by her coat to meet her lips. Ava put her arms around Sara and smiled pulling away slightly to say “I love you too.”  
They stood out there for a moment before Ava mentioned ho cold it was. They got into the car and drove on. Even though they knew the book by heart, it was so refreshing to read the story of a man who went from hating everything about Christmas to suddenly being one of the best people alive. When they had finished the book, they still had half an hour until they would be at the farmhouse. They talked about everything and Sara joked that next year, she would bring Ava to actually meet Charles Dickens. Ava laughed and reached across to grab Sara’s leg, giving it a quick squeeze.

They made it to the farmhouse and unloaded the car. While Ava brought in their suitcases, Sara lit a fire and made hot chocolate for them. They curled up in front of the fire, happy and content, and the true meaning a Christmas running through their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. :)


	6. Ice Skating

Sara and Ava had lived in New York for a few years now. Ava still had her job at the Time Bureau there and Sara still went on mission with her team when it was needed. They had a cozy apartment that was in Brooklyn. It was the 6th of December and the days were getting colder and colder. Tonight would be the grand opening of a new ice rink and Ava had bought her and Sara tickets for it.

When Sara got home, she was greeted with a quick kiss and Ava pulling her in, shutting out the snow and cold.

“What’s got you all excited?” Sara questioned following Ava to the kitchen.

Ava, surprising a squeal of happiness, handed Sara an envelope addressed to Mrs. and Mrs. Lance. Ava didn’t answer so Sara opened it and gasped.

“You got us Tickets?” Sara half screamed half whispered.

Ava nodded excitedly and then was attacked by a happy Sara Lance. 

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to cling to me..” Ava said trying to detach Sara from her torso.

“Yes I do because you got us tickets to go skating and you are warm and you are tall and I love you so, so, so much!” Sara said squeezing Ava tighter.

“I love you too Sara but, I...I can’t breathe…” Ava gasped.

“Whoops, sorry.” Sara finally detached herself from Ava.

“So, what are we waiting for, there’s an hour before it starts.” Ava said pulling Sara to their bedroom to get changed.

When they made it to the rink, there was already a long line of people. 

“Wait here, I’ll be back.” Ava said giving Sara the tickets and a small peck on the cheek. Sara blushed and watched Ava leave. She looked around her and saw that the rink was fairly large and there were already couples skating. The rink was decorated with lights and there was Christmas music playing in the background.

Sara felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Ava holding out a steaming cup of, what smelled like, hot chocolate to her.

“Thanks.” Sara grabbed the cup and then turned to the person who was collecting the tickets. They got in and went over to a bench to put their skates on. Sara’s fingers were so numb that she could barely tie her skates.

“Here, let me help you.” Ava offered and bent down to tie it up.

They stood up and made their way clumsily to the rink. 

Once on the ice, Ava immediately fell down. Sara stood there laughing.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me up?” Ava said through gritted teeth.

“Nope, I’m just gonna stand here.” Sara said still laughing softly before she held out her hand.

“Watch this Aves, this is how it’s really done.” 

Sara then began to skate. She did many twirls and flips, showing off how coordinated she was. Ava stood gawking at her. “Where did you learn to skate?”

“Same place I learned how to dance.” Sara smirked at her. “Come on, I’ll help you. You just have to find the rhythm.” Sara said, taking her hand and guiding her around the rink.

They soon were skating in sync and it was beautiful. They were, by far, the best couple out there.

They skated until midnight. Then they decided to go home. 

“Thank you so much, for teaching me to skate and just being you.” Ava said, leaning into Sara’s side as they walked home.

“I pride myself in being good at everything you know.” Sara smirked and snaked her fingers into Ava’s hand. Ava laughed and turned to Sara, practically glowing.

“I love you, I know I say that a lot but I truly mean it. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Ava said. Sara smiled softly and kissed her.

“I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you so much Aves. I love you so much. More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, my clumsy lil children!! Yes


	7. Hot Cocoa

“Mmmm...That smells so good? Whatcha making?” Ava said walking through the door to her and Sara’s house.

“Oh. it’s nothing, it’s...it’s nothing…” Sara said looking very flustered when Ava came up behind her and hugged her, pressing soft kisses on the back of her neck.

“Sara, anything you make is going to be amazing.” Ava said running her hands up Sara’s arm.

“Ok, I admit, I was kinda getting into the Christmas mood, so I made so many Christmas cookies and stuff and I’m just making hot chocolate.” Sara said turning to reveal that the counters were filled with cookies.

Ava let out a small laugh and then turned to Sara saying “You did all this?”

“In my defence, you left me alone all day.” Sara said looking up shyly.

“This is nothing to be ashamed of Sara, this is amazing!” Ava grinned. “Why are you so shy and nervous about this?” Ava questioned.

Sara stood there guiltily. “Because I have a food baby now. I ate so much candy.” Sara pulled up her shirt to reveal a six pack of muscles.

“Sara, you literally have a six pack. You don’t even have a food baby. And if you did, it’s kinda hot.” Ava said kissing Sara long on the lips. She pulled away to look into Sara’s eyes and she just smiled.

They stood there until Sara suddenly said “Oh SHIT!” She turned to the stove where the hot chocolate was now scalded. “Shit, shit, shit, shit..I can’t believe I just did that!” Sara grabbed the hot pan and ran outside, thrusting it in the snow. She came back in, wiping her hands on her pants. 

“I just ruined our hot chocolate.” Sara whined.

Ava took Sara’s hand leading her to the living room. “Not to worry. Before I came back, I had Gary make us gourmet hot chocolate. He is actually very good at making these.” Ava sat Sara down in front of the to cups of heaven.

Sara turned to Ava and beamed. 

“It’s ok Sara, ohpp. You don’t have to cry. Come here you.” Sara had started crying and Ava wiped the tears away.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy right now. And you are such an amazing person.” Sara said when she could speak.

“Well, no more crying, let’s drink this and then we can eat those cookies.” Ava said grabbing one of the glasses to give to Sara. Sara sipped the drink and instantly melted into it.

“This is so good!! The next time you see Gary, tell him he should be on Food Network or something.” Sara said taking another sip of it. Ava giggled and said “I will tell him. I think we have found your kryptonite Sara.”

“What? I don’t have a weakness. What are you talking about?” Sara mock scoffed.

Ava raised her eyebrow and Sara gave in saying “Fine! This is my kryptonite. Just don’t tell anyone.” She slapped Ava’s arm lightly. Ava held up her hands in surrender “Ok, ok, I won’t, I promise.”

They sat on the couch enjoying the holiday spirit, hot chocolate, and many, many cookies.


	8. Holiday Lights

Ava walked into Sara’s room on the Waverider to find a box and a note on it. Ava approached it with caution, not knowing if this was a prank from Zari or not. When she realized it was a letter from Sara, she opened it and read it.

Hey there pretty lady,   
I have a surprise for you.  
And this poem.

Roses are red,  
I’m too in love with you to function,  
You look beautiful,  
Stop reading this and open the damn present!!!

Ava chuckled as she red the note, knowing that Sara would definitely say that. She picked up the box and opened it. There was a slip of paper on top and it said to put on whatever is inside.

Ava opened it to reveal a turquoise blue pant suit.

“You know me so well,” Ava thought to herself. She changed into the suit and then patiently awaited Sara’s return.

When Sara got back, Ava was sitting on the bed. Sara paused in the door to talk on her beautiful girlfriend.

“Your poem doesn’t even rhyme, can’t you do anything straight Lance?” Ava said she noticed Sara standing in the doorway.

“I can't DO anything straight remember...” Sara said with a smirk.

“If I were straight, would you do me?” Ava said playfully. 

“No comment.” Sara said dropping her smirk to stair at Ava. Ava just smirked.

“So, Lance, where are you taking me?” Ava asked.

“You’ll see..” Sara said wiggling her eyebrows. Ava crossed the room to hook her and Sara’s arms. Sara was already wearing a black dress. Both women looked absolutely stunning. When they were on their way to the jump ship, the crew of the Waverider cat called. Sara winked at them and pulled Ava into a passionate kiss. To which Ava blushed deeply and Zari pretended to throw up.

“Gideon, plot a course to New York, December 8th, 2018.” Sara said when they were inside the ship.

“Yes Captain.” Came Gideon’s voice over the speaker.

Ava looked perplexed. She again tried to get Sara to tell her where they were going but Sara just smiled at her and said “You’ll see.”

They landed and got out. It was cold and snowing lightly. Before they had left the Waverider, Sara had given her a coat, gloves, and hat.

Sara grabbed her hand and led her to a white BMW parked across the street.

She opened the passenger's door and Ava got in. Sara started the car and drove through the city. Ava marveled at the city life and all the Christmas decor. Sara pulled into a park. She rolled down the window and said “Two under the name Lance.” She gave a piece of paper to the man collecting.

“You may proceed. Have a nice night.” The man said. Sara rolled up her window and continued driving into the park.

Ava was just about to ask what they were doing when she noticed something. Just in front of them, a snowflake structure lit up.

Ava marveled at the holiday lights. Whispering wow and that’s so pretty when she saw ones that amazed her.

Sara had taken her to a holiday light show in New York. 

“This is amazing Sara, how did you find it?” Ava asked.

“My dad usee to take Laurel and I when we were kids, it’s kinda a tradition. I thought it would be a nice date.” Sara said stopping as a reindeer light structure flashed across the road.

“Thank you so much for bringing me. I love this...and I love you.” Ava said a small blush creeping up on her face.

Sara looked at her and smiled before saying “I love you too.” Sara put her hand on Ava’s cheek and leaned across to kiss her.

When they got back to the Waverider, Ava was still talking about the penguins, in Santa hats, sliding down the hill.


	9. Fireplace

Soft music was playing in the background and a kettle was on the stove. 

“Hey honey… How was your day?” Ava said when Sara walked into the kitchen.

“Uggh, sometimes the LEgends can be so stupid. I love them, but sometimes…sometimes I feel like I am the mother of like sox full grown children!!” Sara said in frustration, throwing her arms into the air.

“I know what you mean. We are kinda like the moms of them all.” ava said handing Sara a cup of hot coffee.

“Mmm..this is so good...just what I needed after such a long day.” Sara said, practically melting into the cup.

“Do you want to sit by the fire?” Ava asked.

Sara nodded and walked to the living room to sit on the couch in front of the fire. Ava st next to her. Sara took another sip of her drink and curled her toes under Ava’s legs. Ava swirled her fingers absentmindedly across Sara’s leg. They sat there, listening to the fire crackle. 

Sara talked about her day with the Legends and Ava told her about Gary and Nate at the Bureau. They laughed at the each others stories. The fire died down to embers and Sara had fell asleep curled up into Ava’s side. Ava got up to put another log on, much to Sara’s protest. For the rest of the night, they stayed on the couch, curled up in each others warmth.


	10. Fruitcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of when Rip got stranded in the second season and he was making cakes without Gideon.

Gideon, I have finally perfected my fruitcake.” Sara said holding up a cake to her face. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was in a messy bun. She was very sleep deprived seeing as she had pulled an all nighter making these cakes. She placed the final piece on the top and stepped back to admire her work.

“Well, it has improved vastly from last time. These cakes are so much more creative than your other ones.” Gideons voice answered.

“Well, your idea to add some more shortening was amazing. I couldn’t have done   
it without you.” Sara said to Gideon.

“I’m sure Ava would like this, maybe you should call her.” Gideon said, concern laced in her voice.

“It’s no use Gid...There’s no point in fighting anymore...She’s gone…” Sara said in frustration. She looked at the cake for a moment then pushed it off the table.

Another hour passed. Sara was lying on the floor. A half empty bottle of rum was on the floor next to her. She had two other fruit cakes sitting on the table. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping until she sat up taking a long swig of the bottle. 

“Gideon...I’ve discovered the missing ingredient for my recipe...rum…” Sara held the bottle up to examine it. She went to place the bottle on the table but dropped it on the floor. She stared sadly at the bottle as it fell to the ground.

“Speaking of which, I’m gonna need you to fabricate me another bottle of it.” Sara said swaying to her feet. Sara sat on the chair by the table and waited for Gideon to respond.

“I will do nothing of the sort Captain. It is time you stop acting like a child and pull yourself together.” Gideon’s voice said strictly. “Now sit up straight and show your backbone Captain Lance.”

“Gideon, for the hundredth time, there is no way I can communicate with her!” Sara yelled shaking her hands. “Which means, which means...that I am destined to live out the rest of my days...right...here…” Sara’s voice cracked as she pointed around her. 

“Captain Lance, while you have been moping and drinking, I have texted Ava for you and she is on her way home. Now chin up Captain.”

Sara looked around the apartment hopefully. She swallowed and said “I don’t think I could have done this without you Gid.”

“I believe in you. Now let’s get to work.” Gideon said, trying to cheer Sara up.

Sara stared into the distance for a moment then slammed her hands on the table and stood up. “First, I am going to vomit and second...let’s do this.” Sara said just as the front door opened.

“Hey babe, what you-woah, what did you do Sara?” Ava said as she took in the scene before her. Bottles of rum layed scattered on the floor. Fruitcakes were scattered across the table and the floor. Baking utensils and ingredients covered every surface. Sara was standing in the middle of the mess. Her hair was half falling out of the bun, her robe was covered in flour. Sara looked very drunk and confused. She looked at Ava with a small, confused smile on her face.

“In my defense, you left me alone for over seventeen hours.”


	11. Candles

The snow was falling heavily outside. Sara frantically ran around the house placing candles everywhere and trying to find a lighter. There was a light knock on the door. Sara quickly looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a small peptalk, and went to answer it. She opened the door and the cold wind swirled into the house. She pulled Ava into the warmth, shutting out the cold. 

“Hey…” Ava said shyly.

“Hey..How was the drive.” Sara asked.

“It was okay. The roads were pretty icey. What are we doing tonight?” Ava said taking Sara’s hands in her own.

“Well, I was thinking of a romantic candle lit dinner, then some small talk, and then maybe…” Sara gave Ava her best suggestive eyes.

Ava blushed and in a higher than normal voice she said “Uhh...yeah...that would be...that would be great…” 

Sara lead her to the dining room. There were candles everywhere.

“Sara this is beautiful but, isn’t this like a fire hazard?” Ava asked.

“Oh, I can..I can blow some out?” Sara said all of a sudden looking guilty for lighting so many candles.

“No, no, I was joking Sara.” Ava said, lightly hitting her arm.

“I guess I’m just kind of nervous.” Sara said.

“And Sara, the candles are really pretty...you are really pretty.” Ava said softly.

“Well, you know, the candles where Mick’s idea. He is quite the romantic.” Sara said blushing slightly.

Ava leaned close and kissed Sara softly. 

“I love you Sara. You and all your adorableness. I just want you forever and ever.” Ava said.

“I love you too.” Sara pulled Ava into another kiss.

“Well, all I can say is at least we didn’t burn anything tonight.” Ava said when they finally broke apart.

“I know!” Sara said enthusiastically, swinging her arms around. She accidently hit one of the many candles. It fell on the floor and a flame jumped high in the air.

“SHit…” Both women said at the same time before running in different directions to find something to put it out.


	12. Remote Cabin/Inn

“Well, this is it. Home sweet home for the next few days.” Ava said opening the door to the small cabin. It was located in the middle of nowhere. Why Sara had agreed to this, she didn’t know but she was ready for any obstacles the days ahead would throw at her. They dropped their bags in the entryway and went through the small cabin, looking at all the rooms, which were few. 

There was a bedroom with a large bed in it. There was a small dresser across from the bed and a few Christmassy pictures on the wall. Across the hall, there was a small bathroom with a shower in it. And there was a kitchen connected to a living room.

They walked back to the entryway and put away all of their clothes and food. Since they got into the cabin fairly late, they just popped in a Christmas movie and fell asleep on the couch.

When they woke the next morning, Sara was laying on top of Ava and Ava’s feet and arms were wrapped around her. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Ava said in a low, sleepy voice.

“Hey.. How did you sleep?” Sara said blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

“Good..do you want breakfast? Pancakes and coffee?” Ava said tucking a piece of hair behind Sara’s ear.

“Yes. I’ll start on the coffee.”

They got up and busied themselves with their jobs.

After they were fully fed, Sara suggested that they go outside for a walk. They put on their winter clothes and headed out. The air was cold and crisp. Sara took Ava’s hand in hers as they walked on a trail behind the cabin. The trail led to a small lake with a bench on a hill overlooking it. They sat there, looking at the beauty, huddling together. 

By the time they left, Sara’s nose had turned red and they were both chilled to the bone. When they got into the cabin, they stripped and put on sweatpants and sweatshirts. Sara started a fire in the fireplace while Ava made them hot chocolate. 

By the time the fire was crackling, Ava had walked over with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Sara thanked her and took a sip, the warm liquid immediately warming her.

“Thank you so much, this idea was so nice. I really needed a vacations from all of the paperwork.” Ava said turning to Sara. Sara just sat and grinned. 

“I love it when you do that.” Sara said.

“Do what?” Ava said with a chuckle.

“Admit that I’m useful.” Sara smirked and jabbed her toe at Ava who laughed.

“Sara, you are way more useful than you think.” Ava grinned.

“I think we should do this every year. Just take a break and be with each other.” Sara suggested.

“Yes..that would be amazing..” Ava replied.

“So, it’s a tradition now. To come to this small cabin in the middle of nowhere every year.” Sara smiled.

“I guess it is.” Ava smirked and then leaned over to kiss Sara. 

Every year since then, they have gone up to the cabin for a few days to take a break from everything and to be together..


	13. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was created by my sister, she doesn’t even know the characters and yet she managed to write this. I don’t even know how she did it.

Sara opened the door to her and Ava’s shared apartment and was instantly hit with a sickly sweet scent. Sara smirked in amusement at the sight of Ava with her hair messily tied up and with a floral apron on over crinkled work clothes. Ava was currently meticulously scooping whipped cream on to two glasses and seem to not notice Sara enter.

“Whatcha got there, babe?” Sara drawled.

Ava looked up in surprise and nearly knocked over one of the glasses.

“Oh, um, I-I thought you were going to get back later and I was going to have it ready when you came home but now you’re back...early…” Ava trailed off looking helplessly adorable.

“Calm down.” Sara said, snickering. “What were you going to have ready?”

“Well,” said Ava, still looking flustered. “I was making eggnog, for us, you know, because it’s our first Christmas together and I wanted to make something special.”

“Hmmm.” 

Sara bent closer to examine the pristine glasses. Suddenly a wicked grin drew itself across her face and before Ava could comprehend what it meant Sara had snatched up the bottle of rum that was still on the counter. Ava’s eyes widened as she grasped what the other was about to do.

“No, no. Don’t you dare!” Ava exclaimed as she tried to grab the bottle. Sara only giggled and danced away from her with the bottle held just out of reach of Ava’s hands. Suddenly Ava found herself backed up against the counter. She couldn't think because Sara was so close and still, somehow, drawing nearer. All thoughts about the stolen liquor immediately vanished from Ava’s head as Sara tilted her head closer to her. Just before their lips touched Sara drew back with a self satisfied smirk. Ava was bewildered but soon understanding crashed down around her.

‘You little- argh!” Ava said, lightly smacking Sara. Sara had emptied over half the bottle of rum into both of the glasses when Ava had been distracted. 

“There.” Sara said still laughing. “Now we drink all of it and that’s when the real fun will begin.” After stating this she quirked her eyebrows suggestively, this caused them both to dissolve into a laughing fit. 

“You’re really going to make me drink all that alcohol.” Ava said in dismay.

“Yup.” Sarah said still smirking.


	14. Snowball Fight

The snow was freshly fallen and it was sticky. It was still snowing when the sunlight filtered through the shades and hit Ava’s face. Since she was from Fresno, California, she had never seen snow. Since Sara and Ava where renting a cabin in Montana, it would have been Ava’s first snowfall. When they arrived at the cabin a few days ago, it was cold but there was no snow.

Ava was awoken by the sunlight. She sat up and everything was quiet. She slid out of bed, doing her best not the wake Sara, and went to the small window. She rubbed of the ice covering it and gasped. There was a thick layer of snow covering the ground with big, fluffy snowflakes falling.

“Wow, that is….wow..” Came Sara’s voice from behind her.

Ava spun around to see Sara standing in one of her old t-shirts. Her hair was tossed up into a ponytail but most of it was falling out already. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went to stand by Ava to look at the snow covered trees.

“This is your first time seeing snow, right?” Sara asked.

“Yes it is..” Ava said in a small voice, still amazed by the white covering the outside world.

“Well, I think that you deserve to get the full tour. Come on, put on warmer clothes and lets go out.” Sara grabbed her thick socks and started to pull them on. Ava followed.

“Are you ready, for your tour.” Sara said once they outside.

“Mmmhhmm..” Ava hummed softly as she held out her hand to catch some of the flakes on it.

“Well, this is snow, it is cold, wet, sometimes good to eat, and fun to play in.” Sara said slowly walking around the yard. Ava smirked and said “Sounds like you.”

Sara gave her the look but continued. She bent down to grab some in her hand. “This is a snowball, you throw it at people when they are mean to you.” Sara then launched the ball. It hit Ava square in the chest.

“Hey!” She started to protest when she was hit by another ball. This time it hit her in the face. She slowly wiped it off and saw Sara standing looking smuggly, tossing another ball in her hand. Ava slowly bent down to the ground, gatherd it in her hand, and before you could say ‘SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!’, she had thrown it at Sara. Sara ducked, but she was a little too late because it took off her hat.

“Oh...so you want to have a snowball fight now.” Sara said in her mock authoritative voice. “Well you’re in luck because you are standing in front of the winning annual snowball fight in Starling City on the few occasions that we actually got snow.” Sara then bent down and threw snow at Ava. Ava shrieked and scurried away, a volley of snowballs following her. 

She hid behind the corner of the house and waited for Sara to find her. When Sara didn’t come, Ava peaked around the corner.

“That’s cheating! You can’t build a snow fortress.” Ava called from where she stood.

“Who says. Do you know the rules Sharpe? I thought you had never seen snow before? Have you been lying to me this whole time?” Sara said from behind her massive wall of snow.

While Sara had been talking, Ava had snuck up to the wall and had crawled on her stomach. There was only a wall separating them. Sara let out a surprised squeak when Ava jumped around the corner and ambushed her with piles of snow. She tried to get up and run but Ava managed to tackle her. The attempt was successful but Ava had tackled her into the wall.

Snow tumbled around them as Ava pinned Sara to the ground.

“You jerk, you ruined my wall!” Sara sadly attempted to throw snow in Ava’s face but was unsuccessful. Ava laughed and bent down to capture Sara’s mouth. When they broke apart, Sara smirked and said “Trying to seduce the enemy, huh Sharpe?” Ava blushed and kissed her again.

“Thank you for giving me the tour of snow…” Ava said. Their faces were so close, almost touching. Sara smiled and said “Anytime Aves.” 

Sara then flipped Ava over, pinning her to the ground. Ava smiled but soon it faded when she saw the look on Sara’s face.

“But now, it is time for a whitewash.” Sara grinned evilly before shoveling snow onto Ava’s face and rubbing it around. Ava’s attempts to escape the washing failed miserably. 

They spent the rest of the day making snow forts and snowmen, walking through the snow, and having more intense snowball fights. When they returned indoors, they were sopping wet, cold, and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me *staying up half the night to write this...can barely stay awake to post this...* jk
> 
> Hope you guys like this, please comment and kudos because they make me happy and I need love and validation. Thank you for reading!!


	15. Free Day/Catch Up

The night was silent. Thick layers of snow fell to the ground outside while everyone was curled up in their beds. Then, breaking the silence, the phone rang. Sara sat up, awakened from a dream. She grogally answered it. It was the Time Bureau calling to inform her that Agent Sharpe had the day off. Sara smiled to herself as she hung up. She then grabbed Ava’s phone to turn off the alarm that was bound to go off in the next few hours.

\----------

Ava woke with a jolt. She knew she was forgetting something. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

“Oh shit!!” Ava exclaimed. She jumped out of bed. Sara sat up and looked confused seeing as Ava had totally stripped and was running around the bedroom looking for her clothes.

“Sara, we slept in! Do you know where my clothes are?” Ava turned to face Sara. Sara suddenly burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing, this is important!” Ava said in exasperation.

“No..no I’m sorry, your boss called and we have the day off. I wanted you to sleep in.” Sara said patting the bed.

Ava looked surprised. She then crossed to the bedroom window and looked out. Outside was all white, she couldn’t see anything.

Ava turned back to a grinning Sara. She slowly climbed back on the bed and knelt in front of Sara. She cupped her cheek and brought her lips to meet hers. Sara hummed into the kiss and when they pulled back, she said “Now how bout’ we sleep another hour or so and then get up?”

Ava curled up under the covers and Sara scooted back. (Sara was always the little spoon) Ava closed her eyes and breathed in Sara’s scent.

\-----

When Ava woke up, she was met with Sara’s piercing blue eyes. She grinned as Sara gave her her signature smirk. Ava leaned forward to kiss her and Sara returned it. They then got up, took some spare blankets, and went to the couch. Sara put in White Christmas and they cuddled up with mugs of hot chocolate. Since they had the day off and it was too cold to go outside, they had decided on Christmas movie marathons.

They were bundled in the blankets. Sara mentioned that she felt like a little sushi roll. Ava laughed and pulled her tighter into her side. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . ...sushi roll... .


	16. Ugly Holiday Sweater

Ava had never been one to get into the Christmas spirit, seeing as all of her memories were fabricated. Sara made it her responsibility to change that. It was December the twentieth and Ava was working late. It was supposed to be her day off but she still managed to sneak away from the apartment.

There was a knock on the door to Ava’s office and Sara walked in. 

“You were supposed to be off work today…” Sara said with a small frown.

Ava looked up and immediately felt guilty.   
“I’m sorry babe...I just...I just don’t feel...All my memories are fake...It hurts to much.” Ava said putting her hands over her eyes. She felt overwhelmed with the fakeness of her life.

Sara walked quickly and hugged Ava. “Ava, hey honey, I want to make new memories with you. I want you to feel loved and you should feel loved. You are an amazing, beautiful woman and I love you just the way you are.” Sara said cupping Ava’s face and pulling her into a quick hug.

Ava looked up at Sara. Sara gave her a small smile and asked “Do you trust me?”

Ava smiled and nodded. Sara then slowly untied the trench coat she was wearing. Ava gulped. Underneath it, Sara was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater in the history of the world. It was a dull green color with Santa riding a unicorn across the sky. The sweater was very large, going down to her knees. Ava could see candy cane striped footie pajamas underneath. 

“Sara, that is by far the ugliest thing I have ever seen.” Ava said breaking out into a fit of laughter. Sara joined in and then walked around the back of her chair. Sara placed her hands on Ava’s shoulder’s and then whispered in her ear. “Luckily, I’m not going to be wearing that.”

Ava looked confused until Sara took off the sweater. She was wearing her candy can footie pajamas and she was holding out Ava’s pair. Ava laughed and took it graciously. 

“What happened to the ugly sweater thing?” Ava asked still smiling at Sara.

“Well, I didn’t want you to have that memorie all night, and besides, it was very itchy.” Sara smirked.

“Excuses, excuses.” Ava mock scoffed.

Sara had a glint in her eye. She suddenly grabbed the discarded sweater and shoved it over Ava’s head. Ava screamed and struggled in protest, but it was no use. Sara had managed to get the sweater on Ava and now was standing in front of her looking her up and down, satisfied with her work. Sara opened one of Ava’s office draws. Inside was Ava’s secret stash of comfy sweaters she used when she had late nights at work. Sara put one on over her pajamas, Ava’s smell engulfing her. Sara sighed out, then grabbed a piece of spare paper. When she turned around, she had written ‘The Ugliest Christmas Sweater’ on the paper and taped it to her front. 

“There. Now, I’m pretty sure the Legends are throwing some sort of Christmas party. What do you say, should we go and show off our sweaters?” Sara said wiggling her eyebrows and making Ava laugh.

“Well of course. We must go!” Ava giggled as Sara grabbed her hand, taking her out of the office.

Before Sara opened a portal, Ava stopped her.

“Sara, thank you so much for being there for me. You make me so happy. Thank you so much, I love you.” Ava’s voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hey now, I love you so much. You are real. You are as real as I feel about you. Now, let’s go and make some memories.” Sara said. She turned to Ava and kissed her passionately, letting her know that she loved her so much. Sara opened the portal and they were met with loud cheers from the Legends. Ava was happy, surrounded by her true family.


	17. Holiday Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singsong voice to White Christmas* I’m dreaming of a fluffy fan fic...just like the ones I used to know, where the ship is canon and there’s hardly any angst, only fluff fluf fluff and more fluff.
> 
> Here you go have fun and get immersed in fluff!

Ava was still sleeping when Sara woke up. Sara silently snuck out of their bedroom and went downstairs to make some coffee. As she was making the coffee she started singing the 12 Days of Christmas. 

Truth be told, Sara had a beautiful voice. As she sang, she danced around the kitchen. Many times when she was younger, she thought about going into an acting career. She got out two glasses and poured the hot liquid into it while singing “On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…” 

Ava slowly walked down the stairs to see Sara singing and dancing. She smiled to herself and as she walked into the room, she joined Sara. Ava grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Ava finished the line in the song “Seven swans a swimming.” Sara smiled and kept on dancing. She danced around the kitchen island, grabbed the two cups and danced back. When she finished singing the song, she handed a mug to Ava and blushed slightly as their fingers brushed slightly. 

“You are the most adorablest human ever, I just want to bundle you up and cuddle you!” Ava giggled as Sara smirked and made an adorable face. 

They got dressed and went outside. As soon as Sara stepped foot outside, she started singing Walking In A Winter Wonderland. Ava looked fondly at her girlfriend as she spun around through the falling snow. 

They got to the Bureau where Gary met them with a basket full of freshly baked ginger cookies. They walked around the offices handing out the cookies and singing Christmas carols. A few agents joined them walking around. When they had finished serenading the Time Bureau, they portaled onto the Waverider and walked around the Legends rooms. They knocked on their doors and sang the most annoying Christmas songs. Zari threw a donut at them but then she gladly took the cookies and joined them. They knocked on Mick’s door. When he opened the door, they broke out singing ‘I’m Gettin’ Nuttin For Christmas’ Mick screamed in fright, shut the door, then he opened it again and said “Shut UP!” The crew of carolers laughed and gave him a cookie. 

The Legends and a few of Time Bureau Agents gathered on the bridge and portaled to New York City. They walked around the city caroling. They met family friends there and sang in a big group.

When Ava and Sara got home, they walked over to their Christmas checklist and crossed off Caroling and Scaring Mick by Singing. They laughed at the memories they had made. Ava looked at the list and she quietly started singing Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. She pulled a sprig of mistletoe out from behind her back and held it above them. Sara smiled and leaned up to press a kiss onto Ava’s lips. She wrapped her hands around Ava’s neck and Ava pulled Sara closer. Sara just smiled into the kiss.


	18. Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of 4x01. The diologue is from that episode.

The Legends were all lounging on the bridge when Gideon announced an incoming message from Director Sharpe. 

“Put her on Gideon!” Sara said walking over to the hologram that popped up. The boys oohed but when Sara punched Nate in the arm, they quieted down.

Ava appeared in front of her. Her hands clasped behind her back and her expression unreadable.

“Captain Lance, I would like you and your team to report to the Time Bureau immediately.”

Sara, looking very confused said “Copy that, Gideon, set a course for Star City-” but before she could finish, Ava interrupted her “I’m not talking about our field office Miss Lance, I meant our Time Bureau headquarters in D.C.. Over and out.” The hologram flickered out and Sara, still smiling, whipped around. 

“Damnit, who told Ava about the demon.” As she surveyed her team, Ray pointed to Zari who pointed to Ray and Nate, who pointed to Zari. Mick looked at them and just took a swig of beer.

The Waverider landed outside the Bureau and the Legends hopped out. Gary was there waiting at the door. They were walking past a secluded hallway when Mick suddenly grabbed Gary and pinned him against the wall.

“Talk.” Mick said in his gruff voice.

“Director Sharpe-” Gary started. 

“Whatever Ava threatened is nothing compared to what I’m about to do to you.” Sara said.

Ray said in conclusion “You told her about the demon didn’t you.”

Gary wiggled out of Mick’s grasp saying “This isn’t what you think.” He ran into the main room and the Legends followed. “Then what the hell is it!” Sara said, tired of having to play games with Gary, they just wanted to know why they were here. They were met by a burst of confetti and a roar of “Merry Christmases!” from the agents.

Sara and the Legends all looked around because they had not expected this. Gary pulled on a confetti blaster but it didn’t work. He turned the barrel around to face him and then got shot in the face with confetti. Zari snorted at that and then walked to where Nate and Ray where standing.

“What does this even mean?” Sara asked walking up to Ava.

“Well, it means that you guys are officially part of the team. You and the Legends will get payed for what you do and that means you guys are invited to this Christmas party.” Ava said walking over to stand in front of the Legends. Ava pointed Mick in the direction of the bar and he happily went on his way. The Legends dispersed into the crowd leaving Sara and Ava to stand alone.

Ava looked apologetically at Sara and said “Sorry Sara, I know you don’t like surprises but-”

“I like this one…” Sara smiled. Then she said seductively “Now I was thinking, maybe you could give me a tour of the headquarters Director Sharpe.” Ava smiled. The two women looked around and them quickly snuck out of the room. They portaled to Ava’s apartment where the real Christmas party would soon begin between the two of them.

————  
As soon as they got home, they put on the tea kettle and made Christmas tea. They turned off the lights so that the only thing that illuminated the apartment was the Christmas tree and the fire. They sat around the fireplace when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sara got up and opened it.

“Sara, why did you sneak off from the party?” Zari asked. Behind her were Nate, Ray, Gary, and Mick. 

Sara looked embarrassed and said “I wanted to spend time with Aves.” 

Ava came up behind her and said “You guys, why don’t you come in. And sorry for sneaking away, I never liked the Time Bureau party anyways.”

They all piled in and Ava brought out Christmas treats. They were surrounded their by their friends and family and they were happy.


	19. Sledding

“Hurry up! I’m not going to wait for you!” Sara called as she sprinted out the front door, grabbing a sled on her way out.

“Oh my gosh Sara, you are such a child,” Ava responded locking the door and pocketing the key, “I am literally right behind you.” 

Sara was already a few meters ahead of her, pulling a rainbow sled behind her because of course they had a rainbow sled.

“Here take this..” Sara said holding out the rope to Ava. Ava grabbed it but looked puzzled until she felt the sled get twenty times heavier.

Ava looked behind her to see Sara laying fully extended in the sled.

“Why Sara, why..?” Ava questioned.

“You said I’m a child and now I’m just acting like one.” Sara smirked.

“Fine, if you insist.” Ava started to pull the sled but only went a little ways before Sara rolled out of the sled and snaked her arm around Ava’s waist. Ava smiled and kissed Sara’s head.

When they got to their destination, Sara dropped the sled and hopped in the front. Ava climbed in behind her, wrapping her legs around her and holding Sara close to her. Sara and Ava both scooted forward to make the sled move. Then, suddenly, they were in motion. Sara let out a shriek as they zoomed down the hill.

They sled took a sharp turn and was stopped by a tree. A clump of snow fell on the two women from the impact of the sled running into the tree. Sara leaned back into Ava as Ava brushed the snow off of them. They rolled out of the sled and collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

As they walked back up the hill, Sara shivered slightly. Ava looked over as she shivered again. Ava smiled and she took off her own scarf and slung it around Sara’s neck. She looked down at the end of the scarf and played with the string. 

Ava looked into Sara’s eyes and she saw Sara’s breath hitch. Sara’s eyes flickered to Ava’s lips. In one fluid movement, Ava grabbed the front of Sara’s scarf and pulled her into a kiss. 

Due to the jerky motion, Ava ended up losing her balanced and pulling Sara down on top of her. They fell into the sled and it slowly inches forward. Then, without warning, the sled tipped over the crest of the hill and sped down the hill. With Ava laying on her back and Sara on top of her, they had no control of the sled. It swerved towards a jump. Sara saw it coming and she muttered “Oh shit…” Ava looked up at Sara “Oh shit? What does that meAAANNNNN!!!!” Her sentence stretched into a scream as they caught air. They sled fell away from the women and Ava wrapped herself tightly around Sara. Their fall seemed to slow as the two exchanged a look, then they were falling back to earth. Snow flew everywhere as they landed in a pile of fluffiness. 

When they dug themselves out of the snow pile, they were laughing. Sara pulled Ava into a kiss. They broke apart and went to look for the sled. They found it stuck in a tree. Sara climbed onto Ava’s shoulders and grabbed it. When Sara got the sled back, Ava grabbed it and took off running up the hill. Sara ran after her but Ava was faster. When Ava got to the top of the hill, she turned around to see Sara standing in the middle of the hill. Ava backed up a few paces, then ran and flung herself down on the sled. Sara’s eyes got wide and she opened her mouth to scream as Ava came hurtling towards her. Ava reached out and grabbed Sara’s legs. Sara came crashing down on top of her. Ava let out an “oof” when Sara landed on her. 

There was so much weight on the front of the sled that it dug down into the snow and sent Ava and Sara tumbling forward and into a snowbank. Sara sat up to see that Ava’s hat had fallen over her eyes. Sara pushed it up and openly kissed her. Ava deepened the kiss turning so Sara was getting pressed into the snowbank. When they broke apart, Sara’s eyes were still closed. They fluttered open when Ava ran her fingers over her cheek.

“I love you Sara Lance.” Ava smiled down at her.

“I love you Ava Sharpe.” Sara said softly. She connected their lips again.

The rest of the day was spent speeding down the hill on the rainbow sled, having epic wipeouts, and sharing kisses in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way to much fun writing this. Most of the incidents have happened to me...more than once. Thank you for reading and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	20. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda short. :/  
> Hope you guys like it!

DECEMBER FIRST:  
Sara’s alarm went off at eight in the morning. She woke with a start and rolled over pressing kisses on Ava’s face to wake her up. 

“Come on, come on...We have to get the Christmas stuff out, it’s tradition!” Sara squealed.

Ava got up after they shared more kisses. They went downstairs and got the Christmas decorations out. After that, they portaled to a tree farm, picked out a perfect tree, and strung up the lights. They put on the ornaments. Ava produced a beebo doll from a box and she put it under the tree. Sara unpacked the ornament for each one of the legends.

A fire ornament for Mick, an icecube for Snart, a mini waverider for Gideon and Rip, a hawk for Connor and Kendra, a wrench for Jax, a pair of glasses for Stein, an animal pendant for Amaya, a donut for Zari, a rock n’ roll guitar for Charlie, a mini atom suit for Ray, a history book for Nate, a witch hat for Nora, a small red tie for Constantine, a unicorn for Gary, a taco for Mona, a white canary for Sara, and a hourglass for Ava. There was also rainbow flags all around the tree.

When it was dark, they turned on the lights. Sara turned to Ava and produced a shining star.

“You get to put it up, it’s tradition…” Sara said softly. The lights of the tree illuminated her icy, blue eyes. Ava took the star and placed it on top of the tree. They stood, arms around each other and stared at the star glowing in the darkness. 

Every year, they would put up decorations on the first of December. They would wait until dark to put on the star and turn on the lights. It was their tradition.


	21. Winter Solstice

The world was dark. There wasn’t even an hour of sunlight. The night before the Winter Solstice, Ava and Sara had went to the grocery store to get the necessities: food, water, toilet paper, cookies, hot chocolate, and candles. 

A big storm was supposed to hit and take out the power. When the storm arrived, the power went out as the two suspected. They were overly prepared. They had moved all the blankets and pillows they owned into their bedroom and had moved all the food, water, and toiletries to the bathroom. They had also lit many candles in non flammable places (because last time, they had almost burnt down the house). They were curled up in the blankets as the darkness spread around them. As they sat, they talked, played Settlers of Catan (Ava won every time), and ate food.

The dark day stretched into an even darker night. The two women were cuddled together as an icy chill swept through the building. Ava felt Sara curl up to her more. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara. 

“Aves?” Sara said in a small voice, turning to Ava.

“Yeah?” Ava replied.

“I just, I just love you so much.” Sara’s face was illuminated by one of the many candles. Ava smiled softly before tucking a piece of Sara’s hair behind her ear. She left her hand on her jaw and leaned forward to kiss her. When they broke apart, Ava said “I love you too.” 

Then Sara turned so she was facing Ava and leaned her head on Ava’s heart. She listened to her heart beat until she fell asleep. When Sara’s breathe had evened out, Ava too closed her eyes, breathing in Sara’s scent and then drifted off to sleep.


	22. Gift Giving/Receiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so fluffy :)

It was Christmas Eve and the Legends were having their annual Christmas Party and Secret Santa gift exchange. They were all in the Waverider dining room. Food was piled up around on every surface. Gary, Constantine, and Nate all sat in arm chairs by a remote control fireplace. Sara and Ava sat at the head of the table. Zari, Charlie, Mick, and Ray all sat around the table. They were all eating the mounds of food.

When they finished, Sara rounded them up for the gift exchange. They all gathered around in various chairs. Ava sat on the ground in front of Sara. (You can bet Zari and Charlie were sharing one.) Sara was playing with Ava’s hair while the boys rushed to grab their presents. When everyone was ready, Sara started. She got up and made a round around the group. She told them that she had time traveled to get this. She told them that she got one of the very first of its kind. Finally she handed a very expensive and delicious type of beer to Mick along with a notebook and pen for his writing. The beer was Sapporo Breweries Ltd. It is a Japanese beer brewing company founded in 1876. Mick thanked her gruffly and admired the beer, claiming he would never drink it for it was too beautiful. (About five minutes later, he had cracked it open.)

Mick was next. He handed a one of a kind history book to Nate along with a collectors book for historic pictures. Nate teared up saying that it was beautiful. Nate had drawn Zari’s name. He had gotten her two dozen donuts from California Donuts. When Zari opened the container, her eyes lit up. There was gourmet oreo donuts, donuts with white chocolate and strawberries, and the classic pink frosting and sprinkles donut. These were only a example of a few. 

Next, Zari got up (after eating a few donuts) and walked across to Ava. When Ava opened the present, she immediately slammed it shut, face turning bright red. The Legends all looked at her in surprise. It was silent until Sara asked “What is it babe?” Ava just shook her head. Sara grabbed the package from her and looked inside. Sara’s face also turned bright red and she bit her lip looking at Ava.

“You’re welcome.” Zari said through a mouthful of the pink sprinkle donut. Finally Ray asked “What is it?”

Both Sara and Ava just sat there not willing to show the Legends what it was. 

“Well, go on and show them..” Zari prompted, showing no emotion. When they still refused to show the present, Charlie quickly got up and grabbed the package. She opened it and smirked. She then proceeded to hold up a leathery black lingerie. All the Legends were stunned in silence until they broke out laughing. Ava and Sara just sat there in uncomfortable silence. Charlie threw the lingerie back to Ava saying “Enjoy it while you can, love.”

After the embarrassment melted away, Ava gave Ray his present. She got him a brand new toolbox and some other sciencey things that are too hard to explain. Ray looked overjoyed and he thanked her. After that, Ray handed Charlie a box. Inside was a Corgi stuffed animal with a purple mohawk. Charlie laughed and gave Ray a fist bump. He had also gotten her an electric guitar. Charlie thanked him saying that he knew her so well and that his Rock n’ Roll was showing.

Charlie had gotten Constantine. She got him a pair of underwear (without a tracker inside), a robe of the British Flag and matching slippers, and a bottle of his favorite rum. Constantine got up and slowly crossed the room to where Gary was sitting. He had a big bag and out of it he produced a big fluffy unicorn stuffed animal along with many rainbow accessories. He had also gotten him a black trench coat and a blue tie. Gary was very over excited and he got up and kissed Constantine square on the mouth. After they broke apart, Constantine winked at Gary and then sat down again.

Gary nervously crossed to where Sara was sitting and produced a bottle of expensive rum and a recipe of Ava’s favorite cookie. Sara blushed taking both and kissing Ava on the top of her head. 

After many drinks and food and laughs, the Legends and company were collapsed on the floor sleeping. Ava and Sara were walking back to their room when Sara stopped her. She produced a small package from her back pocket. Ava smiled fondly at Sara when she produced a small necklace of a canary. 

“It’s so I can always be with you even when we are miles apart.” Sara said softly. Ava turned around and lifted up her hair and turned around so Sara could put it on.

“Thank you Sara…um...I got you something too.” Ava said. She also had gotten a necklace fore Sara. It was a pearl with the word ‘light’ etched onto it. Ava put it on Sara.

“It’s to remind you of the light that you have inside you..” Ava said. Sara smiled and she pulled into a kiss. Then when they pulled away, Sara smirked and asked “Should we put Zari’s present to use. I mean...Charlie did say not to waste it…” 

Ava shrugged saying “Maybe.” and pulling Sara the rest of the way to the room.


	23. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this differently so we’ll see how good this is. Bear with me because this is the first time I’ve written texts.

A cold breeze ran through the apartment as Ava slept. She woke up and rolled over to find the bed empty. She sat up and looked around to see where Sara might have went. The empty side was still warm meaning Sara couldn't have gone far. Ava grabbed her phone and wrapped a blanket around her and went out of the bedroom. She noticed that the deck door was askew. As Ava went to investigate, she saw Sara sitting on the deck wrapped in a blanket. 

Ava opened the door. Sara turned at the sound and put a finger to her lips. Ava sat down next to her and Sara immediately curled up into her side. Ava pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

Ava- I didn’t know where you went...I was worried.

Sara- …  
Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just needed to breathe and it was so quiet… I love it out here. It’s so peaceful.

Ava smiled at her and fondly rubbed her shoulder. Then she went back to typing.

Ava- You are so adorable, you know that.

Sara looked at Ava and blushed a little. Ava kissed Sara on the top of her head and pulled her closer.

Sara- I’m not adorable. I’m a badass.

Ava- Nope, you’re definitely adorable. Even when you’re trying to be a badass.

Sara looked at Ava and stuck her tongue out. Ava just smirked at her. 

Sara- Fine then. Who would win in a fight…

Ava- I hate this game

Sara- ME VS. A SHARK

Ava- Shark

Sara- ME VS. A BEAR

Ava- Bear

Sara- ME VS. A TIGER

Ava- TIGER

Sara- ME VS. A T-REX

Ava- PICK SMALLER ANIMALS. YOU. IDIOT. Jkjk, I think you are a badass, an adorable badass. And you would definitely win all those fights cuz you’re Sara Fricken Lance.

Sara- awww babe. I love you so much <3<3<3<3

Ava- I love you too <3<3

There was a comfortable silence. Then Ava’s phone buzzed. Sara had texted her again.

Sara- Can I confess something?

Ava- Sure

Sara- Your smile is the prettiest smile I have ever seen.

Ava- Can I confess something as well?

Sara- oh Sure! :)

Ava-... This smile only exists when I’m with you.

Sara looked up at Ava to see her smiling down at her. Sara just grinned, then turned back to her phone.

Sara- Loving You is the second best thing I ever did.

Ava- … Second?...okay…:(

Sara- And finding you is the first.

When Sara looked up at Ava again, she had tears in her eyes. Ava leaned forward and kissed Sara. Sara kissed her back, making sure that Ava knew that Sara loved her so so much.

When they broke apart, Sara texted Ava again.

Sara- Whenever I’m with you I feel safe.

Ava- Whenever I’m with you, I feel loved. Sara, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. I want this. I want all of it. I want the pointless bickering, the long walks, the late night phone calls and talks, the good morning texts and kisses. I want cute pictures with you, to hold your hand, to call you baby. The joking, the wrestling, the fights, the long ‘how I feel’ text messages after we makeup. I want to be one of those inseparable bestfriend couples that people are like ‘you’re still together?’ That’s what I want. With you…

Sara looked up after reading the text. She ran her thumb across Ava’s cheek. Sara connected their lips again. Then, after they broke apart, she said softly “I want that too.”


	24. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is. I kinda wrote this is a sleepy haze while I was coming home so yeah. Enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve and Sara and Ava were going back to Star City to have Christmas with Sara’s family. After they had argued about the best way of traveling, Sara finally convinced Ava that flying on a plane home would be a good experience. (Ava had never flown on a plane before.)  
So two months prior to the 24th, they booked their tickets for a decent price. 

Ava had dragged Sara out of bed at five in the morning to get ready for their two o’clock flight. Sara complained but soon stopped when Ava promised that they would go skiing over New Years. Sara, who had been packed the night before, made breakfast and then they headed out. 

They got through airport security and to the waiting area. The two collapsed on the chairs, already exhausted. 

It was ten to two when they got on the plane. Sara insisted that Ava have the window seat but Ava said Sara should have it. After a few minutes of cute couple bickering, Ava sat down by the window seat. Sara had already curled up into her side.

The flight was short, a little over three hours. They watched The Grinch to get into the Christmas mood. For the last hour or so, Sara put in her earbuds to listen to Christmas music and close her eyes. Ava was staring out the window, her arm around Sara. Ava ran a hand through Sara’s hair. She heard Sara sigh in content. 

The plane landed and they walked to the bag pickup. Laurel picked them up from the airport and drove them to the house. They were greeted with hugs at the door and a delicious smell coming from the dining room. There was a giant meal layed out for them. As soon as they sat down, they dug in. They ate until they were full. Then, everyone gathered in the living room to play cards and hand out small presents. Ava and Sara had gotten Quinton and Dinah a bottle of red wine from Italy. They had gotten Laurel a book that Sara had read and a bottle of the Waveriders best scotch. Sara’s parents had gotten Ava and Sara matching Christmas pajamas and some shot glasses. Laurel had gotten them tequila and each a book. 

Everyone went to sleep after the gifts and cards, everyone except Ava and Sara. They sat in the living room. Sara’s feet were tucked under Ava’s thigh. Ava traced shapes on Sara’s knee. They sat in silence. Then Sara spoke.

“I love this.”

Ava looked at her and smiled. “Me too.”

The fire burned down to embers and they were still on the couch. Snuggled together. Ava had slid behind Sara so she was the big spoon. She kissed Sara’s neck and felt a shiver run through Sara’s body. Ava squeezed Sara close to her chest. Sara turned to face Ava. They looked into eachothers eyes and smiled. Sara whispered in a voice barely audible “I love you Ava.”

“I love you to.” Ava replied before kissing Sara. Sara deepened the kiss immediately. When the kiss became more intense, a noise sprung them apart. The clock on the wall had chimed one o’clock. Sara looked at Ava and laughed. Then she kissed her again. She mumbled a “Merry Christmas Aves.” into Ava’s mouth. Ava smiled against her lips and pulled back slightly to say “Merry Christmas Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys..it’s ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!! So Merry Christmas to all you amazing people!


	25. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is. So please comment and kudos so I can feel good about this. 
> 
> ALSO!!!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
> Have a great day!

Ava rolled over, woken up by her own consciousness. She lay there until she suddenly remembered. 

‘It’s Christmas...and SARA’S BIRTHDAY!!’ She thought.

She turned to see Sara fast asleep. The covers were pulled up over her face so only a tuft of blonde hair was visible. Ava grinned and then slid on top of Sara but still under the covers. Sara woke up to Ava kissing her face. Sara looked up, confused, and slightly aroused because Ava was straddling her. When Ava noticed that Sara was awake, she looked down and whispered “Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas my love.” She kissed Sara again, this time Sara returned it.

When they broke apart again Sara smiled and said “Thanks...Merry Christmas.”

They lay there staring into eachothers eyes until Ava nugded Sara with her nose saying “So...are you ready for your birthday present?” 

Sara swallowed and nodded. Ava smirked. She knew how much she affected Sara.  
———————  
When they finally made it downstairs, Ava started on breakfast. She made pancakes which whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Sara tried to help but Ava just smacked her with a spachtula and told her to sit down. Ava made latees and served it with the pancakes.

They ate in silence until Sara reached over and scooped whipped cream off of Ava’s pancakes and put it on her nose. Ava gawked in mock horror. She slowly crossed to where Sara sat. Sara quirked her eyebrow as if daring her to lick it off. Of course Ava dove done and did that after peppering Sara’s face with kisses. They giggled and Ava threw strawberries at Sara. When one of the strawberries landed in Sara’s hair, Sara chased Ava into the living. They ran around the couch until Sara hurtled it and tackled Ava to the ground. The two women callapsed on the ground laughing. They lay side by side. Ava turned to face Sara and then grinned when Sara asked “Can we open presents now?”

Ava laughed saying “I already gave you your present.”

Sara smirked. “As much as I loved that present, I meant Christmas presents that we got for each other. Don’t even try to deny it because I saw you sneaking a box under the tree a few days ago.”

“Danm it Sara! I thought I was being stealthy.” Ava said frowning.

“No you were being very stealthy, you got in and out fast and quietly enough. You just didn’t realize that I was sitting in a pile of blankets on the couch.” Sara smirked.

“What!!! I didn’t even see you!” Ava exclaimed.

“I was in camouflage. I had become part of the couch.” Sara said. 

“Well, in that case, let’s open presents. You can open the first one.” 

Sara grabbed the big present. It was very light and as Sara shook it, it didn’t make a sound.

She tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a slip of paper. As she unfolded it, she heard a portal open and Ava vanished through it.

Sara got up and stood in confusion. The house was silent. Sara looked at the paper in her hand. It said:

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave me a donut.

Sara stared at the piece of paper until it clicked. Zari. Inside the box there was a time courier. Sara portaled onto the Waverider and bursted into Zari’s room.

“Z, what the hell is going on.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Zari replied smugly stuffing a donut in her mouth. Sara just glared at her and said “Where is Ava.”

“Ohhhh. You’re here for the clue.” Zari said as if she had been reading off a script.

She handed Sara a piece of paper. Sara snatched it and read through it.

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me a cozy warm fire and a donut.

“A warm fire??” Sara muttered. She sat down while Zari whispered “Fire...fire...fire.” 

“It’s MICK!”

Sara jumped up and raced out of the room. She made her way to the kitchen where she knew Mick would be.

He was there...eating a sandwich.

“Mick, I need my clue.” Sara said out of breath from the sprint here.

“Your what?” Mick said through a mouthful of food. Then his eyes bulged and he coughed. He opened his sand which to see a piece of paper in it.

“Who put paper in my sandwich!” He roared and then walked away to find the culprit.

Sara grabbed the soggy paper and read it.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

“Well that’s easy, it’s Gary.” Sara said out loud. She turned to leave but whipped around, took a bite of sandwich, and then opened a portal. When she was at the Time Bureau, she asked one of the agents where Gary was. 

Sara ran into him on her way to his office. Gary bounced off of her and smiled shyly at her.

“Gary...give me the clue right now.”

Gary nervously reached into his pocket and handed her the slip of paper.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

Sara walked to where Nate’s desk was and she said “Nate, please give me the clue.”

“Aww Sara, did you think it was that easy? No, you have to go find it. Here is the address.” Nate said simpatheticly.

He handed her coordinates. She put it into her time courier and walked through the portal. She found herself at the bottom of a hill. It was very cold outside and Sara shivered slightly. She looked around and noticed a wrapped box. Sara walked through knee deep snow to the box. It said To Sara Lance on it so she opened it.

By the time she found the paper, she was covered in glitter backside the box was a glitter bomb. The message said:

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

“It’s Ray. But where is he?” Sara thought out loud. She portaled to the Waverider and went to the lab. As she expected, he was there. He was working on some sort of electrical sign. By the time Sara collapsed on a chair by him, he had finished the sign. He looked at her and then said “All you have to do is flip this switch.” Sara groaned and then sat up. When she flipped the switch, the sign lit up to say: 

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

“Ray...please help me. What does a corgi have to do wi- wait…it’s Charlie isn’t it.” Sara said nodding her head as she ran out of the room.

“Charlie? Where the hell is she?” Sara said. As she walked around the Waverider, she suddenly realized where she was.

Sara knocked on Zari’s door. “Does everyone have clothes on??” She said before walking in, not waiting for an answer. She found Charlie and Zari sitting on the bed. Sara’s heart melted when she saw the two of them.

“Soo…” Sara started.

“Shut it.” Zari said.

“Oh it’s okay love. Come here. You want ur clue righ?” Charlie grinned wickedly at Sara. 

When she got the slip of paper, Sara quickly went out of the room to leave the two of them to whatever they were doing….(each other) Sara chuckled at the thought of Zari showing emotions. She opened the paper and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me a person not worth mentioning, a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

“Well I think I know who that is.” Sara said as she made her way to the library where she was sure Constantine was doing yoga, probally naked.

She knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Cane Constantine’s voice. Sara entered to see that John was indeed naked doing yoga. Sara smirked.

“Oh yes Sara. The clue is on that chair.” John said. Sara looked around and saw the chair. It was behind John. She approached with cation. Her eyes focused on the paper and the paper only. As soon as she grabbed the paper, she sprinted out of the room. The paper read:

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me darhkness, a person not worth mentioning, a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

“Nora Darhk…” Sara muttered. She portaled to the Time Bureau and found where they were keeping Nora. 

“Hello Nora.”

“Hey Sara. I’m assuming you’re here for this clue?” Nora said holding out a note. Sara went to grab it but Nora held it away. 

“First, you have to get me a cup of coffee and a cookie as payment.” Nora smirked.

Sara rolled her eyes but portaled to grab what Nora wanted. When she returned, Nora gave her the note.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me an animal, darhkness, a person not worth mentioning, a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

“An animal?” Sara questioned.

“Since you got me a cookie, I guess I’ll help you. It’s Mona.” Nora said. Before Sara had time to thank Nora, she was out of the room and on her way to find Mona.

“Mona, I need my clue.” Sara said when she had found Mona.

“Yes, here you go.” Mona handed Sara a piece of paper.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a hard drive, an animal, darhkness, a person not worth mentioning, a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

Sara vaguely remembered Ava referencing Gideon as Hard Drive so she portaled back to the ship. 

“Gideon. Do you have a clue for me?” Sara asked.

“As amateur of fact, I do Captain.” Gideon responded.

On one of the screens, Gideon pulled up a note.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me a home, a hard drive, an animal, darhkness, a person not worth mentioning, a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

As soon as Sara read the word ‘home’, she portaled to the apartment. Sara walked to the living room and found another present. Inside was coordinates and a note.

It said:

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a kiss, a home, a hard drive, an animal, darhkness, a person not worth mentioning, a corgi, an atom, a book of historic moments, a unicorn, a cozy warm fire, and a donut.

When Sara stepped through the portal, she was greeted by Ava’s lips on her own. 

“Hey there.” Ava whispered. 

“Ava. Why would you do that to me!” Sara asked.

“Because, I needed time to do this.” Ava said then she turned. 

Sara had portaled into a park. All around her, the trees were lit up with lights. There was a light snowfall. Sara turned around in awe of everything.

“Merry Christmas Sara.” Ava said and pulled her into another kiss.

“Aves… this is amazing.” Sara breathed out when they broke apart.

“Thanks..” Ava blushed.

“No, thank you Ava. Thank you for everything today.” Sara said. 

As the moon rose above them, they stayed in the park. Happy to be together, laughing at the story of Sara figuring out the very easy clues, and kissing each other. As the moon began to sink low in the sky, the women portaled home.


	26. Holiday Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda like a high school/early college au. Enjoy the fluff!

Christmas. The most magical time of year, a time for snowball fights, hot cocoa, and most importantly— the sacred tradition of cookie baking. Ava was nervous. Not only did her gingerbread house have to be pristine, but later that day, Sara was coming over to bake cookies. God. The thought of Sara’s stupid, cocky smirk made Ava feel slightly nauseous and annoyingly enough, made her heart start to flutter… but now was not the time for wishful thinking. Ava tried to calm her nerves by organizing the assorted decorations into the cute holiday bowls and color coordinate the candies. 

As the time ticked by, Ava’s palms began to sweat. Would Sara even show? It was a half hour past 3:00 — the time they had agreed to meet and still no sign of Sara. Just as Ava was beginning to give up all hope, the door burst open and in strode Sara. Completely disregarding the perfectly organized candies, Sara popped a handful of m&ms into her mouth. “I hope you are looking to lose the gingerbread house competition and cookie contest.” Sara’s flirtatious comment was somewhat undermined by the fact that her teeth were completely covered in chocolate— but the effect was the same. Ava couldn’t help but grin. 

Everything was a competition with Sara. Ava quickly retorted “we will see”, which was not the greatest comeback in history, but the way the winter frost had warmed Sara’s cheeks and the way the cold air had turned her glossy lips for color of ripe apples had put other thoughts into Ava’s head... Sara’s carefree laugh pulled Ava out of her daydream and back into reality. It was time to bake. The contest was on.

Ava frantically tried to catch up to Sara’s lightning quick baking skills, as she haphazardly grabbed ingredients from the cupboard. Sara’s side of the kitchen was quickly accumulating quite the mess, with mounds of flour piling on top of Ava’s meticulously cleaned counter; while Ava battled to keep her counter as mess- free as possible. This was challenge from the start seeing as Sara made it her mission in life to destroy what little sanity Ava had. Whenever Ava would look the other way, Sara would ruin what progress she had made by stealing cookie dough, “making snowstorms” (dumping flour all over the counter) and worst and most obnoxiously of all—hiding all the ingredients she needed for her gingerbread. “WHERE IS THE SUGAR ?!” Ava raged, while Sara sat precariously on the counter. “Why do you need any? You’re already so sweet” Sara said with a wink as she popped more m&ms into her mouth. Ugh. That danm grin. Ava hated how Sara could always bring a smile to her face— no matter how obnoxious she was being. 

Ava started mixing icing with a spoon. She was just reaching for vanilla extract when Sara’s fingers dipped into the icing. Before Ava knew what she was doing, she slapped Sara’s hand away with the spoon. Sara retreated rubbing her hand muttering “Oww..”

“Oh Sara I’m so sorry. I di-” Ava started to say but Sara cut her off “No no it’s fine. Nice to know that you have good reflexes, could come in handy for a snowball fight.” Sara smirked then she quickly scooped some icing on her finger and wiped it on Ava’s nose. Ava gasped as Sara’s fingers touched her nose. She looked into Sara’s eyes. Sara smirked, her eyes were filled with laughter. She took a step back and grabbed a paper towel. Then she slowly stepped close to Ava and wiped off the frosting. Sara brushed her hand across Ava’s cheek before running back to her bowl of dough and saying “Come on, we have a lot of baking to do!” 

Ava had just finished putting her first batch of cookies in when she was called back to the table. They had started frosting their gingerbread houses.

The icing was placed in bags on the table. There was every color. Sara first grabbed the white icing to put together her house. Ava tried to work on her own but the way Sara’s tongue stuck out in concentration had Ava’s mouth running dry. 

Why was Sara so damn attractive?? Ava thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the timer go off for her cookies. Sara didn’t hear it either seeing as Christmas music was blasting through the room. Suddenly Sara looked up and sniffed.

“Do you smell that?” Sara asked startling Ava out of her daze.

“What?” Ava said. She hadn’t heard what Sara had said.

“That smell…” Sara said again before realization hit them at the exact same time.

“THE COOKIES!” They both got up and ran to the kitchen to see the oven smoking. While Ava opened the oven door and grabbed the cookies, Sara ran around the room opening the doors and the windows. To make matters worse, when Ava had opened the oven, smoke had came billowing out of it and now the smoke alarm was going off. The two girls frantically tried to air out the room but the attempt was futile. The cookies were burnt, the kitchen was filled with smoke, and a small fire had started in the oven. Sara finally grabbed a bowl of water and threw it in the oven. There was a satisfying hiss as the fire went out. Ava and Sara collapsed on the ground laughing. Yes, they had almost burnt down the house but, they had worked so well together and it would be quite a story to tell.

After the incident, they decided not to multitask. They would first finish the gingerbread houses and then bake all the cookies. 

The result of the gingerbread houses were spectacular. Ava’s house was small with white icing, a m&m road leading up to the door, and yellow icing on the windows showing the light from inside. When Ava looked to see what Sara had made her mouth fell open. In front of Sara stood a two foot tall gingerbread castle. The catch was that it was rainbow. The walls were a mix of color. There were gay flags flying from the battlements. 

Truth be told, Sara was openly bi. Ava knew this. Sara knew this. Everyone knew this and it was fine. Ava was gay. She had come out to her family and her close friends (including Sara) and they were cool about it. 

The gingerbread house, Sara said, “is a tribute to gay culture.” 

She even had the gay knights, colored specifically for gay, bi, trans, pan, and asexual. Ava stared in awe at the castle. 

“How had Sara even had enough dough to make that?” Ava thought. 

Sara smirked and said “So...did I win?”

Ava just nodded, still gazing at the castle. 

Sara crossed the room and leaned in close to Ava’s face. Then she whispered “we should make cookies now…” 

Ava just nodded slightly. She glanced down at Sara’s lips. She was so close and it was distracting. Sara looked into Ava’s eyes. She licked her lips. Ava looked into Sara’s eyes. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sara leaned forward ever so slowly, giving Ava enough time to pull back if she wanted to. She didn’t. Sara leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ava’s. There was an electric shock that ran through Ava’s spine. Sara pulled back slightly and smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Ava breathed out “Wow…” then without hesitating, she kissed Sara. This was more intense. They walked back to the couch and sat down. Soon Sara climbed on Ava’s lap to allow more access. Sara ran her fingers through Ava’s hair. Ava kept her hands on Sara’s waist. Sara’s shirt was a little rolled up so Ava’s hands brushed bare skin. Sara’s skin was hot. Ava kissed back until her lungs screamed for air. She sat back a little and breathed deeply. Sara sat on her lap and grinned.

“So…” Sara started.

“I like you, a lot. Like I like-like you.” Ava rushed out.

Sara smirked and said “Well I should hope that you like-like me otherwise that kiss would be weird.”

“Sara...will you be my girlfriend?” Ava said suddenly.

Sara looked taken aback. Then she grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Ava’s lips.

“Yes, I would love that.” Sara slid off of Ava’s lap and Ava let out a sound of disappointment. “But as much as I would love to sit out here and make out with you, we need to finish baking those cookies! I have a contest to win!” Sara ran back to the kitchen and grabbed an oven mit. Ava followed, smiling the whole time.


	27. Mistletoe

Sara had invited Ava over for dinner the night of the 27th. It was just the two of them. To say Ava was nervous was an understatement. She was practically shaking by the time she knocked on Sara’s door. Sara answered it right as Ava’s third knock rang out. She leaned in the doorway and smiled. 

“Hey there Aves.” Sara said. 

“Hi.” Ava responded. Sara then ushered her into the house, taking her coat and hanging it up by the door. After, she brought Ava to the dining room. 

Sara had prepared a lovely meal. There was a roasted roast, potatoes, and green beans, along with a bottle of wine and a salad. She pulled out Ava’s chair and Ava sat down, thanking Sara softly. Ava let the delicious smell of the dinner engulf her.

They ate and conversed. When they finished, Sara cleared the dishes. Ava followed her slowly into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. As she stood there, her eyes wandered upwords. Above her was a sprig of mistletoe. Ava smirked and as Sara turned around, she to noticed the mistletoe. She walked slowly to stand under the mistletoe with Ava. 

Sara looked into her eyes as Ava asked, raising her eyebrows in a questioning look. “Why is there mistletoe here?”

Sara turned bright red and brought her hand up to the back of her neck. She looked at the ground and replied “What?No, I totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in this house…” She cleared her throat a little and then looked back at Ava. “…but since it’s there, we should really honor the tradition right?”

Ava smirked and nodded. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Sara's. Sara opened her mouth slightly as Ava kissed her again. Right when Sara was closing her eyes, Ava pulled back with a mischievous look on her face. 

“How long is a mistletoe kiss anyways?” She smirked and brought her hand on Sara's cheek. Sara said, in a breathier than normal voice “I think a little longer than that.” Ava smirked, then connected their lips again.


	28. Carriage/Sleigh Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday, between hanging out with family, going skiing, and my mom breaking her ankle, I ran out of time so today you guys get two chapters. Thank you for all your comments and kudos! It means so much!

As a Christmas present, the Legends had gotten Sara and Ava a sleigh ride through the mountains. They bundled up in big winter coats before heading out. 

When they portaled to the clearing, it was snowing. Sara shivered a little and Ava wrapped her arms around her. Just then, the sleigh pulled up. It was a big wooden sleigh that was painted red. It has bells on it that jingled in the slight wind. There were plaid blankets on the bench in the back of the carriage. Pulling the sleigh was a big black and white horse. The horse also had bells on it. The driver jumped off and said hello. He handed them two big thermoses of hot chocolate. 

“Hello there ladies, my name is Tom and this is Shadow. You can give him a carrot if you like.” Tom said holding out a carrot. Sara took it and gave it to the horse. Ava smiled and laughed when Sara gave him a big hug. They climbed into the sleigh and Tom said “If you need anything, just ask!” Then they were off to the top of the mountain.

The sleigh ride was fairly long. They were only about halfway when a squirrel scampered across a tree and a clump of snow fell down. As the snow fell, the sleigh rolled under it. The snow fell down and went on Ava’s head. She let out a small squeak and Sara laughed at her (her face mirrored the perfect image of shock). Sara wrapped her arms around Ava and kissed her cheek. Ava let out a peel of laughter when snow also fell on Sara. Sara frowned but her eyes were bright.

As it got dark, a lamp turned on and Ava grabbed more blankets. Sara took the blankets and it wrapped them tightly around. They took sips of the chocolate that was still miraculously hot. They cuddled into each other, savoring the warmth and spoke in hushed tones. 

As the ride drew to an end, the snow had turned into thick heavy flakes. The sleigh pulled to a stop and they hopped off. The women said their goodbyes to Tom and Shadow. Then they walked through the trees a little so they could portal home. Before they did, Sara pulled Ava close to her and said “I love you Aves.” Sara said in the soft light that spilled over the ground from the moon. 

“I love you too.” Ava whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Sara. As the snow fell around them, they kissed in the moonlight, totally and utterly in love.


	29. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! two chapters today! enjoy everyone and as always have a happy holiday! almost 20-bi-teen!!! have a safe weekend everyone!

The snow fell thickly outside for over 24 hours. The whole world seemed to be closed down waiting out the storm. From outside, it was quiet but the Lance house was a totally different story.

Light filled the whole apartment that Ava and Sara shared. Ava Sharpe-Lance and Sara Sharpe-Lance had been married for two years. They had been through the whole Christmas time twice now but today was different. This was the most snow Star City had seen in over a decade. Everything was shut down, no cars were outside. They were snowed in. 

Sara didn’t waste any time waking Ava up bright and early in order to make a hearty breakfast. While they ate as the snow fell thicker outside. When they had finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, Sara put on music and grabbed a play chef hat from the pantry. She danced over to where Ava stood, smirking all the way. When Sara reached her, she put the hat on her and pulled her into a long kiss. They swayed in the kitchen. Then Sara said “Baking day?” Ava smiled and nudged her nose against Sara’s giggling a little when Sara turned her head to kiss Ava again. Ava nodded her head and kissed Sara deeply. Then they got out the baking utensils and baking ingredients. While Sara went the sweet way pulling out recipes for chocolate blossom cookies, apple pie, and christmas cookies, Ava went the more savory way getting out her most prized possession: her bread recipe.

The kitchen was soon filled with the most delicious smells. Ava would steal Sara’s cookie dough as Sara tried to chase Ava around to pin her down and make her stop stealing the dough (which involved lots of kissing and maybe some clothes shedding…).

Ava helped Sara with her many cookies so she could wait for her bread to rise. When Ava turned to were Sara was standing, she burst out laughing. Sara was standing covered head to toe in flour. 

As Sara stood there helplessly, Sara went to brush off the perfect pile of flower from her head. 

“Why are you so adorable.” Ava said as Sara blushed. Ava then kissed Sara and pushed her back into the counter where the cookie dough was. After kissing for a few seconds, Ava slipped her hands behind Sara and dug her fingers into the dough. When she had a hefty amount, she slowly pulled back and popped it in her mouth. Sara’s mouth dropped and her brow furrowed. Ava smirked and then sprinted out of the room. Sara tore after her yelling “WHAT THE HELL AVES, YOU STOLE MY COOKIE DOUGH!! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!!!” When Sara finally caught Ava, she tackled her to the ground. Ava was laughing and Sara was trying to hold in her laughter. (Ava always brought a smile to Sara’s face and always managed to make her laugh.) Sara crawled on top of Ava and pinned her arms down. Ava smiled softly. Suddenly her eyes got wide and she shrieked because Sara had started to tickle her. Ava’s attempts to scream out ‘STOP’ were overpowered by her collapsing into a fit of giggles. Finally Sara stopped and straddled Ava, slowly tracing shapes on her hands which were above Ava’s head. Ava was breathing heavily from laughing and squirming when she was being tickled.

She looked up into Sara’s eyes. As Sara looked down, her eyes immediately got darker. Sara bent down to kiss Ava. As they lay there kissing, the storm got fiercer and the day got darker. The two women went back to the kitchen. Ava’s bread had rose perfectly. The oven was already preheated and one batch of cookies where out. Ava took her bread and put it in the oven. Sara got out a plate and put cookies on it. Ava got two glasses of hot chocolate and they went to sit on the couch. Sara curled up into Ava’s side as they ate the cookies. When they finished, Sara laid her head in Ava’s lap. Ava ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. Stroking it softly and trying not to pull too hard. Sara visibly relaxed into her lap and Ava smiled. Soon the smell of freshly baked bread engulfed the apartment. Sara had fallen asleep. When Ava’s timer went off, she carefully slid off the couch, careful not to wake Sara. She took the bread out of the oven and put another tray of cookies in it. She poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed her book. She waited until the cookies were done and then went quietly back to wear Sara was sleeping. Ava sat on the couch and carefully moved Sara’s head back on her lap. She heard Sara sigh and snuggle into Ava’s shirt. One of Sara’s hands was wrapped tightly around Ava’s shirt. Ava smiled and opened her book. She sipped her wine while she read.

Sara woke up and turned her head deeper into Ava’s stomach. She sighed deeply and smelled Ava, relaxing as her scent rolled over her.

“Sara, babe? You awake?” Ava whispered, barely audible.

Sara turned and smirked a little. “Yeah…” Her voice was still a little groggy. Sara sat up and kissed Ava. She pulled back and asked “Did you finish the cookies?”

Ava smiled and nodded. Sara grinned and put both of her hands on Ava’s face saying “God...I love you so much..” She brought their lips together. Ava smiled into it. 

“This was fun. I like being snowed in with you.” Ava said after they pulled apart.

“Yeah, today was so much fun.” Sara said. They stayed cuddled on the couch and watched the snow fall outside the window.


	30. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so cold! Everyone have a warm New Years!

“Aves! Baby, it’s so cold outside! I don’t see why you forced me to strap these sticks to my feet and these poles to my hand and make me ski!” Sara complained as she slid around in the tracks of the Cross-Country-Skiing Maple Hills Trail. Ava was only a few feet ahead of Sara but Sara still continued to complain very loudly. She turned around and smirked as Sara stood there. She was standing for a total of three seconds before she fell over for no reason. Ava laughed and then held out her hand to pull Sara up.

“First of all, it’s only like five above zero-”

“Which is FREEZING!!!”

“-second, it’s good exercise AND I wanted to show you what I love to do!” Ava grinned. 

Sara huffed then smiled and said “Fine! I’ll try...anything for you, my love.” Sara skied forward to kiss Ava but just ended up falling on her face. Sara giggled as she rolled over and got up.

Sara fell a total of thirty-seven times in about only one kilometer. Even though she fell multiple times, she got up everytime and tried again. On one occasion, Sara was skiing down a small hill in front of Ava. Sara fell down and Ava, who tried to avoid Sara, skied over Sara’s skis and ended up falling. Sara laughed and said that Ava only had to fall twenty more times in order to catch up. After a loop, Sara said “Aves, you can go and ski more, I’m just going to slow you down.” 

“It’s okay Sara. We should go home, it’s getting dark and colder.” Ava said. She took off her skis and helped Sara out of them. When they were walking to the car, Sara slipped and fell yet again (making it the thirty-seventh fall). Ava grinned and said “For an assassin, you really are not that agile.”

“It’s these damn boots!” Sara said but she was also laughing. They put the equipment into the trunk and drove home. The temperature was well below zero when they got to the house so Ava made them coffee.

They sat in bed cuddling after they had showered, changed, had dinner, and drank the hot drink. Sara turned around to face Ava, lacing their fingers together and looping her ankle around Ava’s.

“Thank you for today Aves. I had a really fun time...even though I was really bad at it.” Sara said in a soft voice.

Ava kissed Sara’s nose and said “Well, you’ll just have to practice. Isn’t that how you got good at all your assassiny stuff?” 

Sara smirked before replying with a “Nope.”

Ava looked confused. Sara, still smirking, said “I was just born with talent.”

Ava laughed a little. When she looked back at Sara, Sara’s eyes were much darker. She said “You know what I’m also good at doing...you…”

Ava smirked “That was one of the worst pick up lines ever.” Sara just connected their lips while sliding on top of Ava. 

They lay side by side, tangled in the sheets. Ava turned to Sara and kissed her temple. 

“I love you so much Sara.” 

“I love you too Aves.” Sara smiled and just cuddled more into Ava’s side because baby, it was cold outside.


	31. New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, we’re done. It has been quite the journey with all of you guys. This past month has been so much fun. I love writing for Avalance. I want to thank each and everyone of you guys for supporting this fic and I. It has been a so much to read all of your comments and see all of your kudos. Have a happy new year everyone! Please comment and kudos cause I love hearing what you guys have to say. It has been an adventure writing these and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you for reading!

New Year’s Eve in New York City was the greatest time of the year. Times Square was alive with chatter and already beginning to fill up. The buildings surrounding it were hosting parties. Everyone was excited to send off the New Year with a kiss and the ball drop.

Ava woke up the morning of the thirty-first thinking about all of this. She had kissed multiple people to send off the New Year but none of them felt right, probably because none of them were Sara. Ava decided she was going to kiss Sara tonight and if she backed out of it, she would never forgive herself. 

The Time Bureau always hosted a New Years party and this year they had invited the Legends. Ava was so nervous all she did was pace around her office all day. Finally, it was eight o’clock. The party had started.

First, all the desks had been brought into the main room to serve as tables. The Time Bureau had provided all the food and refreshments. There was champagne but, they were saving it for the New Year. The food was a mix of different takeout food. Ava served herself some pizza and sushi. She grabbed water and utensil and sat down at one of the tables. As she sat down, her eyes immediately scanned the room for Sara. She saw her in line and when Sara looked at Ava, Ava’s mouth fell open. Sara was wearing a black, tight dress. She also had red heels on to match her red lipstick. Her hair was curled and falling over her shoulder. Sara’s makeup was on point. Her eyes were icy blue. Her top was a very low v-neck and she had a necklace that led one's eyes straight to all of that. Sara gave Ava a small smile and waved. Ava quickly shut her mouth and gave a tight lipped smile and nodded her head in acknowledgment. She mentally slapped herself when Sara turned back to the food. Ava turned to her food and groaned.

Why had she been so awkward? She thought. Ava was just about to begin to spiral down a very dark path when she heard a voice behind her.

“Care if I join you?” Sara asked already setting her stuff down across from Ava. Ava jumped up and said “YEs! That is, if you want to join me..” Ava looked down so she didn’t see Sara give her a once over. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a white shirt under it. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing black heels. Her luscious blonde hair was also falling over her shoulder. Her jacket was fitted perfectly. Her outfit showed off all the right things in the right places. She was wearing a little makeup. As Sara took in what Ava was wearing, she said “Yes, I’m sure I want to sit with you Aves.”

Ava blushed a little and sat down. Sara sat next to her. They soon started up a conversation, talking about everything. As they talked, it got closer to the countdown. 

It was ten o’clock and the games had started. Everyone helped to clear out the desks so they had room to play them. A few agents were playing spin the bottle but Ava didn’t participate because she wanted to save the kiss for tonight. Soon it was eleven and everyone was getting antsy. People had started grabbing champagne glasses and standing by the certain people. Sara had gone off to talk to the Legends but soon returned to Ava’s side. Ten minutes to twelve, they popped a bottle open to make toasts. 

Sara made a toast to “New friends and a good year!” While Ava made a toast to “A good years work and to the new year.” Everyone drank the champagne and then it was one minute to twelve. The anticipation grew. Sara and Ava stood side by side while other people went to find a person. 

10...Sara put her champagne glass on the table.

9...Ava set hers on the table also.

8…Sara turned to Ava.

7…Ava looked down at the ground.

6…Sara nudged Ava with her knee.

5…Ava looked up.

4…Sara smirked.

3…Sara raised her eyebrow questioningly.

2…Ava smiled softly.

1...Ava leaned down to capture Sara’s mouth.

As sounds of cheers and more champagne bottles being opened, Ava kissed Sara. They stood like that, still stunned that this was actually happening until Sara stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck while one of Ava’s hands grabbed her waist and the other slid through Sara’s hair. They kissed as fireworks exploded outside and the ball dropped. They kissed as Gary threw confetti everywhere and streamers flew in the air. And they kissed as balloons dropped from the ceiling. They broke apart but still stayed close. Ava smiled at Sara and Sara said “Wow...Aves, that was...wow.” Sara grinned and she connected their lips once more.

She pulled back a little and said “You look so beautiful tonight.”

Ava blushed slightly and said “So do you Sara.” Ava kissed Sara again.

Everyone was celebrating around them so they didn’t notice when the Director of The Time Bureau and the Captain of The Waverider suddenly disappeared from the party. They didn’t notice when a portal opened outside the main room that led to Ava’s apartment. And they certainly did not notice the loud noises before the portal closed...well...one person did notice.

Zari leaned against a pillar and sipped her champagne, smirking the whole time. She would have quite a story to tell the rest of the Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!! Thank you for staying with me on this fic! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
